Clashes of Ideals
by Mega Charizard X
Summary: Paul has traveled to Unova and meets N, the king of Team Plasma. The two then battle and put their ideals on the line.


**Clashes of Ideals**

I do not own anything from Pokémon

Title is credited to DarkLucarioADV on SPPF who helped me come up with the title, thanks for the help!

_Paul has traveled to Unova and meets N, the king of Team Plasma. The two then battle and put their ideals on the line._

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in the Unova region, the Pidoves were chirping and the Patrats were scurrying around in the nearby fields of Accumula town. Standing in the field was a trainer with long purple hair, he wore a violet and black colored jacket with matching shoes, and wore grey pants. He had a mean and serious look to his face as he was closing in on a Pidove, ready to battle and capture it.

"Electivire stand by for battle!" the trainer yells and throws a Pokeball. The ball bounced opened up with a bright light, as soon as the bright light faded, a large yellow and black colored creature stood where the light was previously.

"Electivire!" the yellow and black creature bellowed as it was staring down the tiny bird Pokémon. The tiny bird started to then fly off. The trainer then made a command to his Electivire.

"Quick use thunder punch before it gets away!" Electivire then dashed towards the Pidove and struck it directly with one of its arms that was surrounded by an electrical aura. The small bird then crashed harshly into the ground and skidded a few feet leaving a small crater where its tiny body made impact. The tiny bird then struggled to get back to its feet, eventually doing so. The trainer watched the bird a few seconds with a mean looking glare before the bird flew up in the air looking angry and then started flapping its wings, creating gusts of winds. The trainer and his Pokémon both stood their ground slightly moving backwards a few inches by the force of the gusts. While the trainers' hair was flapping wildly during the onslaught, he commanded his Electivire again.

"Finish it off with thunder!" Electivire then shot a huge bolt of lightning at the Pigeon Pokémon, which struck it at full force, causing the bird to scream in agony. The tiny bird then crashed to the ground again making an even harsher impact and creating a crater bigger than the last, causing smoke and dirt to fly up around the crater. A few seconds passed by as the smoke cleared, revealing the tiny bird Pokémon knocked out with swirls in its eyes. The trainer then reached into his bag and grabbed a Pokeball and threw it harshly at the unconscious Pigeon, which hit it hard as it was sucked into the red and white sphere. The ball then closed and shook a few seconds before making a noise signaling the Pidove's capture. The trainer then recalled his Electivire and walked over to where his Pokeball laid, then he took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokeball with his Pokedex to check the Pidove's attacks, a strategy that he has used many times before in the past. After a few moments, the trainer then closed his Pokedex and put it back in his bag. Then grabbed his Pokeball and threw it, releasing the Pidove.

"I don't need you, take a hike!" the trainer said with a glare on his face. The pigeon Pokémon then glared back at the trainer with a glare of its own before flying away. The trainer then turned around and started walking back towards the town.

Meanwhile, another trainer was watching nearby, glaring at the purple haired trainer's back as he walked back into town. This trainer was wearing a black and white cap, had long green hair, and was wearing a white collared shirt with green shoes and tan pants. He also wore a strange looking pendant around his neck. The green haired trainer then proceeded to follow the purple haired trainer into town with a rather serious look on his face.

When the purple haired trainer made it into town he started walking towards the town's Pokémon center. As the trainer was about to enter in the Pokémon center, a voice called out to him which stopped him in his tracks.

"That Pidove you captured wasn't very happy with you, it told me of the things you have done to it." The trainer then turned around to face the owner of the voice, and found a tall green haired man with a black and white cap standing in front of him.

"It's simple, it didn't have the move set I wanted, so I released it."

"Pokémon don't like to be treated that way, I can talk to Pokémon and they never lie. They don't like trainers like you who abuse their Pokémon, which is why I need to become champion so that I can liberate Pokémon from trainers like you who use them as tools."

"What do you know? It's impossible for people to talk to Pokémon, so how can you?"

"My name is N. I have a special gift that allows me to converse with Pokémon. I guess you can't hear it either. I'm not surprised seeing the way you treat Pokémon. What is your name?"

"My name is Paul."

"Paul is it? Nice name. May I see that Pokémon you used earlier to capture that Pidove so that I can speak to it and see how it feels about you as a trainer?"

"Sure knock yourself out; I don't see what differences it makes though." Paul then released his Electivire from its ball and N then walked up to it and Electivire made some cries as it talked to N. After a few minutes N then bowed his head at Electivire and walked back towards Paul who recalled Electivire back into its Pokeball.

"Interesting." N said as he walked up towards Paul, who was glaring at him. "Your Electivire tells me that it trusts you a lot despite how you treated it in the past. I have a request to make to you."

"What do you want?"

"Let's have a battle. I'd like to see how far your ideals will take you."

"Fine then bring it. It'll be a three on three Pokémon match with substitutions allowed on both sides."

"That's fine by me." The two trainers then walked over towards the battle field and got on opposite ends of the field. The two trainers then took out a Pokeball and simultaneously threw the Pokeballs towards the middle of the field.

" Vanilluxe let's go, my friend."

"Honchkrow stand by for battle!" The two Pokémon cried out as they appeared on the battle field ready to battle.

"I'll let you go first." Paul said while crossing his arms. N then nodded and then called out an attack.

"Vanilluxe use hail!" The ice type then threw large pieces of hail at Paul's Honchkrow.

"Honchrow dodge it!" Honchkrow then made some impressive moves to dodge the incoming pieces of ice. "I know what you're planning to do, you used hail so that you can use Vanilluxe's ability ice body to heal any damage it takes from out attacks. Honchkrow use haze." Honchkrow then covered the entire battle field with a hazy fog.

"Vanilluxe use blizzard to blow away the haze!" The ice Pokémon then shot a very powerful and windy attack at the fog which completely dispersed the haze. However Paul smirked and Hochkrow was nowhere to be found.

"Where did it go?" N looked around confused trying to find it. Paul then commanded attack as soon as both N and Vanilluxe looked up and saw Hochkrow charging from high in the air at a fast speed right at Vanilluxe. "What the, Vanilluxe look out it's above you!"

"Now use night slash!" Vanilluxe tried to get out of the way, but it was too late, Honchkrow was moving way too fast for Vanilluxe to dodge and the night slash hit Vanilluxe fiercely, pushing it harshly through a tree, breaking it cleanly in two, and then it collided into the wall of the Pokémon center also making a crater into the wall from the force of the impact. N looked at Vanilluxe in disbelief, worried about his partner getting injured.

"Vanilluxe, are you ok my friend?" N then ran over towards where Vanilluxe lay, seeing that it was unconscious and unable to battle by the swirls in its eyes. "Don't worry my friend, you did well." N then returned it back into its Pokeball with a pained look on his face, sorry to see his Pokémon getting so banged up from the battle. N then grabbed another Pokeball while glaring at Paul who was glaring back. "Alright Archeops, it's your turn my friend!" N then threw the Pokeball and Archeops appeared, ready to battle. Paul then recalled Honchkrow, surprising N by his move.

"Electivire stand by for battle!" The large electric type Pokémon then appeared onto the battle field ready to fight. The tension between the two trainers got really thick as both glared at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move.

_Paul's and N's battle rages on, but what will the outcome of the battle be? Find out on the next chapter of Clashes of Ideals and please review!_


End file.
